The Furry Inquisitor
by KhajiitJester
Summary: (Sequel to By The Will Of Sithis or Maker)When Sabriz's son is sent to another world, the young khajiit is set on a path he does not yet understand? It's up to Cassandra and the rest to teach him, though he keeps dark secrets that only he knows. Will it last? Or will a certain Qunari figure him out before the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **In Big Trouble

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.  
It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn comes._

_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

"_That was the song heard from the lips of bards, I always loved hearing it and imagine the day I would become "The Hero" of time… Now I wish it stayed a dream."_

Falling through darkness, the young man wondered if he was either going up or down. Everything around him was nothing but more darkness, he could not see beyond and it scared the young man.

He watched as the darkness took him but it did not last, ahead of him was a small light that grew slowly. He narrowed his glowing red eyes to see it better, the small speck of light grew more with each passing second.

"What in Akatosh's name is…?"

The young man did not finish his sentence when the light suddenly became bright, it engulfed the boy until it became blinding and then. Nothing.

The young man slowly became conscious after what felt like days, he slowly moved his arms but felt that they were bound. He groaned softly, feeling his left hand becoming in pain when he slowly opened his eyes.

"What is that thing?"

The voice spooked the young man, he quickly looked up to see a woman in armor standing in front of him. A picture of a big eye on her armor as she turned to glare at him, he kept his mouth shut out of fear. Another woman walked into the room to join the other, holding what appears to be papers.

"I'm not certain, my agents found him laying just outside of the temple?"

The woman with the eye on her armor approached the young man, dangerously circling him and pulling out her sword.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you, creature?"

The young man turned his head to glance at the woman, his heart racing as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Fos los tinvaak do?"

* * *

**Translation:** "What are you talking about?"

* * *

"What?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow at the strange young man.

"Fos los tinvaak do…" The young man repeated, not sure of what the woman wanted from him.

"Seeker Cassandra wait, he looks familiar?" The other woman said, approaching the young man slowly and looked him over carefully.

"What are you talking about Leliana?" The woman called Seeker questioned, looking at the other woman and looking back at the creature.

The young man looked at the woman named 'Leliana', unsure of what she was looking for and softly growled. He disliked people approaching him without reason, he wanted to push her back but he could not move his hands.

"You look and sound just like…" Leliana's eyes widen to reality, "S-Sabriz?" her mouth slightly agape as she reached out, gently touching the young man's cheek.

"Who and what is a "Sabriz"?" The Seeker questioned, sheathing her sword and taking a step back.

"Sabriz is… or was an old friend of mine and many others?" Leliana said as she looked at the Seeker, "Sabriz called himself a Khajiit, a human-like-cat person that can walk and talk like a human."

"So this _Creature _is called a khajiit?" The Seeker said, pointing at the young man and giving him a glare. Leliana nods her head once and looked at the young man, who was glaring at her with his fangs showing in defense.

"Vir dreh hi mindok dii bormah?" The young man hissed, making it clear to Leliana that he hates being touched.

"I am sorry but we have much to do, we will continue this later?" Leliana said, standing up and making her way to the door.

The young man was left to be interrogated by the Seeker, having many questions unanswered from both sides. Cassandra was left to believe that the young man could not speak their language, rambling on with words she could not understand.

"Come with me, I think it is best you see this?"

Cassandra released the young man from his cuffs, lifting him to his feet and leading him outside where everyone is. She thought it would be best to show the young man instead, keeping her guard up in the meantime while they walked.

The young man walked out of the building, his light grey fur gently dancing in the breeze as his dark colored grey ears flatten.

Fear were in the eyes of people who looked at him, he never felt so out of place before. He remembered the time he spent at Whiterun, he was delivering a _Special _package to the Jarl and he got the same look when he Steward found out.

The young man shook his head when he heard the Seeker talking, he could not understand what she was saying at all. Something about rifts and blaming him for someone of importance, he was lucky that he didn't understand her.

He flinched at the sudden loud burst in the sky and roared at the pain in his hand, he tightly gripped his left arm and growled.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you." Cassandra explained, she reached over to help the young man. She was pushed away by his elbow and stood, understanding that he refused her aid to stand.

"Zu'u dreh ni Praag Hin Hiif!" He hissed, not wanting to sound mean but the pain was hurting him. He slowly stood up and sighed, avoiding eye contact with the Seeker.

She told him that the Mark on his hand could be the key, to stop the rift and from the pain growing. She doubted that the young man understood, by the way he tilted his head at her in curiosity.

Before she could lead the young khajiit, he grabbed her wrist and started running for the gates. Since he could not speak her words, he hoped she could understand where he was going and not falter.

"Follow!"

Was the only word the khajiit was able to use, secretly teaching himself how to speak with her tongue? To Cassandra, his voice sounded soothing and slightly Antivian (To but it lightly) with a purr sound to it.

Once he released her wrist, he made his way towards the very place she was going to take them. But instead of running on the path, the young khajiit made his way through the forest up the hill. Avoiding danger he thought that might harm her, his eyes glowing bright red when he spotted the Seekers men.

They ran through the gates to reach the soldiers but it did not last, a glowing green rock fell and destroyed the bridge. Causing the khajiit and Seeker to fall down and hit thick ice, Cassandra slowly got up when she saw a demon appear.

"Stay behind me!"

She ordered before running to fight the demon, the young man slowly got up after his little tumble. He saw Cassandra fighting when he heard something sizzling, he looked down to see something black bubbling up.

He became alarmed to this and quickly looked around, he spotted several weapons and jumped for the first thing his hand could grab. Out from the ice rose another demon, the khajiit hissed at it and shot lightening at it several times before it fell.

After the mini-battle, the khajiit calmed himself and walked over to the woman with a staff in hand. His rising smile fell immediately, seeing the Seeker's sword pointed at him and her eyes glaring.

"Drop The Weapon, Now!"

The khajiit tilted his head for a moment and remained silent, he held the staff in both hands and broke the staff in two. He tossed it aside and pushed her sword away, walking past her and continued his way towards the path.

Cassandra wondered if she offended him in some way, she knew she could not protect him so the Seeker followed. Picking up another staff and handing it to him, hoping he would take it but he showed no interest in it.

He took the staff and tossed it into some bushes, he gave her a disapproving glare and continued walking in silence.

"Look, I can't always protect you. I also can't understand if you don't speak to me!" Cassandra said, reaching out and forcing the khajiit to face her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" The khajiit growled, baring his fangs at her with his ears flat to his head as he turned away.

This shocked Cassandra a bit, she stood there a moment to rethink on what she just heard. He spoke with such anger and it made the Seeker uneasy, she continued to follow but kept her distance from him.

They made their way up the path towards the rest of the group, battling demons along the way and avoid getting crushed by the falling rocks. They said nothing to one another until they made it to the others, the khajiit stood aside from the fight. Watching Cassandra aid her men while he walked across to continue on, until a bald elf reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch…!"

Cassandra didn't finish her sentence when the power of the Mark lit, connecting to the rift and destroying it in the process. The elf let go of the khajiit's wrist and before the elf could speak, the young man gave him a glare.

"Touch me again _Dog, _and I will rip your hand off!"

The khajiit's warning was ignored when Cassandra walked pass him, her and the elf began to talk. The young khajiit looked over to see a stunned little man looking at him, he tilted his head for a moment before murmuring.

"Dwemer?"

The dwarf shook his head slowly and grinned big, holding his crossbow to his side before walking towards the young khajiit.

"You look just like _him._"

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I know it may seem odd that one year after Sabriz left (Died) in Thedas, I thought it would be a good idea to have time in both places different.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did? let me know and I will continue on plus I might be doing some future pairings, so any suggestions let me know.

Oh! and if you are wondering about the khajiit's age, I believe he is in his early twenties though he appears to look younger (Plus slightly short like an elf)

See you all on Chapter two! (If there is going to be one, you decide)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**Teaching, Learning And Bonds

After temporarily closing the big Rift, Everyone settled into Haven and the soldiers went off training. Cullen took the time to go for a walk, he wanted to make sure their foreign friend was still asleep. The commander remembered seeing a furry mage back in Kirkwall, but the young man had grey fur and not brown.

The commander walked into the house to see it empty, he raised an eyebrow and turned to look around. He overheard two scouts, talking about a strange tent set near the lake.

"How odd…?"

Each person Cullen went to for answers, they would either make excuses or stay quiet. He made his way to the gates, looking for the strange tent he heard about and grinned when he saw it.

A tent made of bear hides and one thick blanket, it looked like a mini cave to Cullen and it made him smile. He walked over to see the young man fishing, already having a few small fishes in a bag next to him.

The young man was dressed in strange black armor, the armor that was crafted for him was stuffed and made as a dummy. The Commander thought it was rude to let a gift like that go to waste, he wondered if the young man cared at all.

"Sit." The young man said, turning his head to look at the Commander "Eat." He looked back at the lake and cast his line into the water once more.

Cullen obliged and sat next to the man, glancing at the raw fish and thought he might had to eat it. He looked over at the young furry man, silence filling the air while Cullen looked out at the lake.

The young man was the first to break the silence, "I learn." Cullen looked at the man and listened. "I… watch and… I learn." The young man glanced at the Commander, "Father taught me… he said "Waan hi wahl gein tozein? Hi doj nol tol tozein ahrk hi fen meyz mul"."

"What does that mean? If you can explain it?" Cullen said, making sure not to sound rude in front of the young man.

"I… will try… to explain." The man looked at the lake and grinned, "If you make one mistake? You learn from that mistake and you will become strong." He shook his head, not used to speaking in a different language.

Cullen placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled, "Your father, must be proud to have a son like you." His smile soon faded when he saw the man frown.

"What's wrong?"

"My father… He adored my older siblings more… Rok neh kuz tiid wah mindok zey…" He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugs them, "I said…He never took the time to know me..." he laid his chin on his knees and looked at the water.

"This must be hard for you?" Cullen said, not sure if he should continue the subject so he changed it.

"What's your name by the way? If I may ask?"

The young khajiit looked at the Commander and chuckled, "Frolaaz zey, my name is Dar'Thedar."

Cullen grinned, "Nice name, is it your namesake?" He questioned, curious when the young man was interrupted by a Scout.

They both looked at the Scout had some paper work for Cullen, the young man's smile was gone and he was back to fishing. It felt like nothing ever happened, the young man ignored them and did his own little thing.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have some reports from Leliana, Ser?" The Scout said, waiting for the Commander's answer when the man glared at him.

Cullen sighed and got up, dusting himself off before going back to work. He took the paperwork and looked back at the young man, there were no words to be said. The Commander walked back to the Chantry, planning on spending time with the young man later.

After the sun went down and everyone settled in for rest, the young khajiit snuck around the place. Looking at everything that were left out, curiously digging in bags and pulling out small valuable jewelry. He pocketed what he thought could make money, carefully making his way back to his tent and hiding them in his bag for later.

His glowing red eyes gleamed in the moonlight when he stood by the lake, he sighed calmly and made his way to the Chantry. He had his mind set on doing something other than sit, he was not the type to sit and wait for something to happen.

"Hello Cat."

The khajiit made his way up the steps to see Solas standing there, they both stared at each other for a moment. Tension grew between the two, until the khajiit spoke with a stern voice.

"Fos dreh hi laan?"

Solas narrowed his eyes at the question, "What do you mean, cat?" he felt uncomfortable being near the creature.

"I said." The khajiit took one step closer to the elf, "_What do you want?_" he hissed. Not enjoying the glare he received, his ears going back to show he was not afraid.

"What do I want?" Solas repeated, taking a moment to think on the question. "I want to know how a _creature _like you, ended up at The Temple of Secrete Ashes?" he remained still with his head held high, carefully looking the khajiit over before turning his gaze.

"I am no priest!" Dar'Thedar said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So do not judge me, Bosmer." He had no clue to what humans call their elves, so he just called him what he saw fit.

"Bosmer?" Solas said, looking at the khajiit with curious eyes and raised an eyebrow to the odd name. Other than knife-ear, which he heard from humans often?

The khajiit sighed, "It means Wood Elf, clearly that is what Nords call your race?" he questioned, a little dumbfounded that the mage elf did not know his own race.

"Clearly we _elves _are just referred to as city elves or Dalish elves." Solas answered, looking up at the starlight sky for a moment before looking back.

"I see…" Dar'Thedar sighed, looking up and peacefully gazed upon the foreign stars above. "Rok, wo saan ok Fron, Saan malur do okmaar." He looked at the curious elf and sighed, "I Said "He, who loses his Kin, Loses a piece of himself." It's what my father taught Me." he moved one arm so he could rub the back of his head, not used to explaining it to someone who doesn't understand.

"Indeed, and if I may ask?" Solas walked a little closer to the khajiit, "What language are you speaking? It's not elven." He had a feeling that he could learn much from the cat-man.

"It's… Dovah Language, taught to me from the day I was Kiin. Born." Dar'Thedar said, his throat starting to hurt from speaking his language to the next.

"It must bother you that I ask all these questions, I will go." Solas said, turning around and heading back to his hut. Not wanting to waste any more of the khajiit's time, he was four steps up the stairs. When he glanced back to see the young man still standing there, Solas wondered what the boy was waiting for.

The elf took a moment to look closely, seeing growing hunger in those glowing red eyes. Something was off and Solas needed to find out, he felt unsafe with something like _him_ around.

The khajiit looked at Solas and smiled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight before walking towards the Chantry. Just then, Solas felt like ice in the warm breeze and it bothered him greatly.

_Demon or not, I will figure out what you truly are…?_

Dawn came and everyone was up early, except for Dar'Thedar who slept half the morning away. It took four Scouts and Cullen to wake him up, the commander found it a little adorable at that moment. Seeing the khajiit curled up like a ball, softly purring and twitching a bit in his sleep.

That little act reminded Cullen about the time he saw sleeping kittens, they snuck into the Gallows for food and he took them in. keeping them hidden in his quarters until he found a better home, his favorite kitten had big green eyes like emeralds.

Dar'Thedar on the other hand, had crimson ruby red eyes and smoke colored fur that is soft to the touch. The Commander could still feel that softness against his hand, looking at it and somehow wishing to feel it again.

"I hate the sun…" The khajiit grumbly, walking out of his tent in just his leather pants with a towel on his shoulder.

"Well farmers need the sun to grow food" Cullen chuckled, "And we soldiers need it to wake us up early." He watched the young man wash his face in the lake, dry smoked fish hanging from a nearby tree.

"I am used to… working at night, less distractions and the fastest way to get the job done." The khajiit grinned, standing up and using the towel to dry his face when he pointed at the dry fish.

"Eat, it helps keep the fur on your head soft and mind sharp."

_Fur on my what…? _"Oh! You mean my hair?" Cullen said, glancing up a moment and before he could speak again. Dar'Thedar got up and plucked a piece of dry fish, walked to Cullen and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Eat." The khajiit simply said, "You cannot fight with empty stomach." His grinned and walked over to his tent to grab his weapon, pulling out what looked like a sword made of dragon bones.

Cullen wanted to say something by he was busy chewing on the smoked fish, tasting a hint of spices along with it. It surprised the Commander that the khajiit learned so quickly, everything around the boy seemed to look so simple yet dangerous.

"Come. You teach. I learn." The young khajiit said, looking over and grinned at the sight of seeing two Scouts watch.

Cullen nodded his head once and smiled, after eating the smoked fish. He led the khajiit to the war room, a little excited that someone wanted to learn from him. From afar, Cassandra could already see a bond growing between the two. She smiled slightly as she went to practice her skills on some dummies, a little jealous that the young man asked Cullen and not her.

When lunch rolled around, Cullen had a hard time teaching the young warrior on how to work a map. The khajiit was easily distracted by everything around them, one of them was that the khajiit found a mouse. Cullen watched as the young man played with it, wondering if he would eat it or let it go which he did.

"Mice, you call them?" Dar'Thedar looked at the Commander, "I had a pet mouse once… but Wulfgar found him and set him free, "Captain Whiskers" was his name…" the young man showed no expression, but Cullen could hear the pain in the young man's voice.

"What happened?" The Commander asked, a little curious to how the young man was raised.

"My mentors, The Greybeards said that I should not keep a pet, it was like keeping a slave…" Dar'Thedar looked at Cullen calmly, "I was punished for it, sat out in the cold for six hours only in my smallclothes. Chanting all the Words I could remember, it was harsh but well deserved." The young man took pride in it, feeling as though it made him stronger in a way.

"I thought you lived with your parents?" Cullen questioned, taking a sit on the edge of the table and relieved to be off his feet.

"N-No… My mother took me to the temple when I turned five." He sighed, "My father, he never… noticed I was gone until I turned eighteen." He walked over to Cullen and placed a gentle hand on his head, feeling like it helped in a way of understanding.

"He sounds like a busy man to forget one of his children?"

"Busy man?" Dar'Thedar chuckled softly, "He was many things to my siblings, and I thought less of him after I found out what he was…?" He lowered his head, a small smile crept up on his lips.

"How many siblings do you have? And what is your father's name, if I may ask?"

The khajiit softly tapped Cullen on the head before moving it away, "I have three brothers and one sister, all living up to their dreams. My elder brother is the leader of The Companions, my second brother is Arch-Mage of the Mage College, my third brother is named Thane of all nine holds, and my sister… She is named Jarl of Winterhold."

Cullen looked surprised to either having four famous siblings or dumbfounded, Dar'Thedar found it a little amusing and grinned slightly. He turned his back to the Commander and headed for the door when he stopped, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"My father…" he began, "He never liked me becoming something he could not be himself."

"What was that?"

Dar'Thedar kept quiet for a moment, softly chuckled and looked away when he opened the door.

"A Nightingale. A _Thief._"

He left the room, knowing deep down that he avoided giving the name of his father. He was not ready to speak of it, he hated his father and yet he still bore love for him.

* * *

Well aren't we all warm and fuzzy on the inside:3...well for the khajiit, it's outside that's fuzzy X'D anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I thought it would be nice to have Cullen and Dar'Thedar to have a little bonding moment, the Rating might change to Rated M in the future chapters. not sure yet but I hope you like it:3

see you all in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Regret

Dar'Thedar roamed the Storm Coast with his group, on a side mission to meet with someone named "The Iron Bull". The khajiit did not talk much due to his throat being sore, he was defiantly not used to talking in a different tongue.

"Hey Fluffy?" Varric said, walking right behind Cassandra.

"The name is Dar'Thedar, Dwemer." The khajiit answered, leading the group to the next camp they could find.

"Right, I'll just call you Fluffy." Varric replied, "Anyways, what made you think about coming all this way? Besides meeting this "Iron Bull" guy?"

"We close rifts, end story." Dar'Thedar said simply, though his words came out a little confusing to the group.

"He means to say "We are here to close the rifts as well"." Cassandra answered, following the khajiit while looking at his strange black leather armor.

"I see and what about that armor? Who made it?" Varric questioned, curious about the strange design.

"I did. Vorohah nii tir do Halla hide ahrk loorah nii ved." The khajiit said, forgetting that his group did not speak dovah. He sighs frustrated, "I made it out of Halla hide and dyed it black." He glanced back, his hood hiding half his face.

"Did you know that Hallas are sacred to the Dalish?" Solas said, his words coming off offended while they walked on.

"And did you know nugs are sacred too?" Dar'Thedar said sarcastically, grinning when he spotted Varric trying to content his laughter.

"I am serious! Humans hunt them for their horns and fur!" Solas said, not liking how someone could make a joke out of it.

"Ganog!" Dar'Thedar hissed, raising his right hand "I hear fighting?" he reached up and removed his hood, his ears perking up to listen while the group remained quiet.

Everything around them was silent for a moment, Cassandra looked around when they heard a war cry. She was about to tell the khajiit when she saw him already running, the group followed right behind him to where the fighting is.

Dar'Thedar did not care to ask questions, he jumped into the fight and started attacking. He growled at the armored man running at him, the khajiit dodged the blow and used his claws to dig into the armor.

Cassandra and the others joined in to help out, shooting lightening, arrows and slashing at the Venatori. Solas glanced over and saw the khajiit sink his fangs in, crushing the flash of the enemy and having blood squirting out.

Varric spotted that too before shooting a guy in the head, they continued fighting and killing the enemy. Dar'Thedar dropped the corpse on the ground and quickly turned, accidently punching the qunari behind him.

"Easy buddy, I'm on your side!" The Qunari said, giving a chuckle when he saw who punched his arm.

"Frolaaz zey" The khajiit said, before running off to kill the remaining Venatori. Blood dripping from his mouth, which gave off a fierce look as he used his claws to dig and rip out a heart.

After the fight which turned into a bloody mess, the khajiit walked over to the water to wash off the blood. He sighed in relief of having a clean face, he stood and pulled his hood up to hide his eyes when he turned.

He waited for Iron Bull's men to get packed up and ready to go, he was not happy about having a "Spy" on his team. But he did not judge since he was like a spy himself, not many people were happy when they found out. The khajiit was put under surveillance at Haven by Cassandra's orders, all his _goods _were taken away in the process.

"Hey cat guy!"

Dar'Thedar turned his head to see the Qunari walking towards him, the khajiit quietly growled at the nickname. He hated the people already, everyone had a nickname for him and "Cuddles" was one of them.

"What do you wish of Dar'Thedar?"

"I wanted to ask about that move you did? The one where you ripped the guy's throat out with your mouth?" Iron Bull asked, curious but kept his tone leveled as he stood in front of the man.

"It's none of your concern, The Iron Bull. I am no demon, you have no fear of Dar'Thedar." The khajiit patted the Qunari on the shoulder, grinning as he walked over to see Solas.

"I didn't say you were a demon?"

Dar'Thedar chuckled, making his way towards the elf and could not help but sway his tail. It felt nice to tease for once, he had been brooding ever since he was accused for killing their priestess and many others.

Cassandra was sitting next to Varric waiting to leave, she stared at the ground in deep thought. Trying to figure out what she saw, it bothered her that they were traveling with a creature.

She saw such deep and dark hunger in those eyes, the way he bit into the Venatori's throat and allowed the blood to flow into his mouth. Cassandra told herself to keep her guard up, she felt unsafe around the man.

"Cassey!"

The Seeker lift her head in alarm and saw Dar'Thedar smiling at her, she wondered what he was smiling at. He walked over and sat next to her, a blood lotus in hand as he offered it to her.

"It's Cassandra and why are you giving me that flower?" The Seeker asked, a little suspicious as she reached out and took it gently.

"I thought it looked beautiful and…" Dar'Thedar paused for a moment, "I wanted it to a drem ofanaat, _peace offering._" He blushed but no one noticed, looking over and saw her slightly grin.

They both remained quiet for a while, looking elsewhere and feeling the awkward silence growing between them. The khajiit got up to go for a walk and avoid making her feel uncomfortable, he looked over at Iron Bull and sighed.

_Rok frolok kenus voth pah tol bo… _The khajiit thought, his breathing becoming shaky and his mouth watering slowly. He averted his eyes and walked over to one of the corpses, kneeling down and pulling out a small empty flask.

**Translation: **_He looks tasty with all that blood flowing..._

Solas was watching the khajiit, he noticed the way he was looking at the qunari and how his marked hand twitched. He held his staff close and studied the man's movement, the way the tail swayed like predator ready to attacks its prey.

"Dar'Thedar!"

The khajiit turned his head to look at the bald elf, his eyes glowing red from under his hood. Solas felt his body grow cold, he waved the man over to speak with him.

"What is it, Solas?" The khajiit asked, walking over to him after hiding away his flask and stopped in front of him.

"We must go back to Haven, we have much to do before the day is done."

"Understood." The khajiit bowed his head once and turned to his compaions, getting everyone ready to head out before night fall.

When night came, the group set up camp near a stream and started a fire so they could cook. Dar'Thedar set his tent up away from the group, not wanting them to see him roam around. He told them that he would stay up to keep watch, saying they all needed sleep and that he was used to staying up all night.

It was a lie, he said it because he knew the real reason and he did not want them to fear. He wanted the night all to himself, the mark on his hand still hurt but he became used to it.

The khajiit got up from his tent and went off to scout the area, keeping eyes and ears out for any trouble. His night vision helped and so did the color red coming from his group, their body heat and the thought of blood.

He pulled out the flask he had and glanced around before taking a sip, his growing hunger now at ease but he knew it would not last.

_Waan nunon Mudozaan knew fos Zu'u lost meyz… _Dar'Thedar thought, putting away the half empty flask and continued on with his routine.

**Translation: **_If only Greybeards knew what I have become._

* * *

_The teenage khajiit was half finished his mission to become a Dawnguard, he was on his way to return the woman back to her home. Silent as he is and cared for nothing else, he wanted to get this mission over with._

_After walking up to the rocky bridge, they made it to Volkihar Keep and inside is what caused him to think twice. He was in a castle full of strange people, their eyes glowing red and corpses laid across long tables._

_The khajiit wondered if he walked into something so wrong, he kept his silence when they approached a man. The woman walked past him and he stayed behind, leaning against the railing by the stairs and crossed his arms._

_The khajiit watched carefully at each person in the room, wearing his Dawnguard armor for protection. He listened while the two conversed, he wanted nothing to do with it but he remained just in case._

"_Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"_

_The khajiit turned his head towards the man and his daughter, saying nothing but nods his head in responds._

"_This is my savior, the one who freed me."_

_The man looked from his daughter to the young khajiit, slightly grinning as he moved to walk and approach the silent khajiit._

"_For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?" The man asked, crossing his arms and stood with his back straight._

"_You speak with Thedar. What is your name?" The khajiit said simply, now realizing he was a little on the short side compared to the man._

_At this point, the man introduced as Harkon and lord of his court. When asked about knowing if they are vampires, he shrugged and turned his head away._

"_I see you are a stubborn one, Thedar of the Dawnguard." Harkon snarled, taking notice of the armor the khajiit is wearing._

"_Not a Dawnguard yet but soon, after Thedar gets his reward for bring your brat home." It was poor choice of words, his stomach felt like a knot but he refused to show weakness._

_This perked Harkon's interest, "I was about to suggest that very thing. Yes, you most certainly deserve a reward." He took one step closer to the boy with a grin, making the kajiit feel uneasy now._

_The vampire lord leaned in close and whispered into Thedar's ear, "There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood." Thedar slightly turned his head to glance at those red eyes, surprised that someone was willing to die by his blade. So he thought._

_Harkon stood up straight, "Approach, and you will never fear death ever again!" he spread his arms like welcoming someone back home._

_Thedar being naïve as he is, moved from the railing and slowly approached the man. His gloved hand gently gliding to his sword, he stood in front of Harkon and looked slightly up at him._

"_I hope this doesn't affect my…" His sentence was cut short when Harkon embraced him tightly, the khajiit tilted his head back from the sudden pain. He struggled a bit but before he could escape, he gasped sharply at what he felt next. Fangs sinking deeply into his neck._

"_N-no…" He whispered, closing his eyes tight before falling unconscious._

Dar'Thedar shook his head from the dreaded memory, he hated thinking about it but he cursed himself for being so stupid. He knew what those people were and yet he wanted to stay, he knew what they were and he remained for measly gold.

"Forgive me, my mentors…" Dar'Thedar lowered his head in shame, he could not find a cure for his mistake. He searched throughout Skyrim and yet nothing, he was and is bound to that _monster _for a long as he lives. Which would turn out to be internal service.

But here, he was free to do as he pleased and hopefully find that cure. he looked up at the night sky and saw dawn was approaching, he missed feeling the warm sun on his fur and now he could not feel that luxury.

He walked over to wake the others for an early start, but first he planned on cooking breakfast for them. The khajiit knew they could taste food and drink, everything to him tasted the same. Blood.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and yes, the Greybeards seem to be a little *Clears throat* anyways. I love writing and I hope, you got a little bit more of an understanding why the khajiit has red eyes?

I will continue to write and hope to see more reviews, it makes me feel excited to continue on:3

See you all on chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Pretty Red Paint

"One more day… just one more day…" Dar'Thedar whispered, curled up in his bed and slowly rocking himself. His body shivering as he stared at the ground, his empty flask lying next to him.

It has been a week since he was on the mission for that damned ram, he kept to himself in his tent for the sake of his group. He did not want to harm them with his crazed hunger growing, he glanced at his bag and quickly reached for it.

"Where is it!" he hissed, pulling out all his bottles and checking each name on it. His tail and ears twitching, his whiskers as well from his desperate need for blood.

He growled in rage and threw his bag out of his tent, he was going to blow in full anger but not until he saw a ram. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight, food was just standing in front of him and ready for the taking.

His mouth watered in delight as he slowly crawled to it, eyes locked and ears flat to his head. He needed food and soup was not enough, he wanted a living fresh body to feast on.

_Who cares if is wanted alive, I can get another ram… _Dar'Thedar thought, his hunger clouding his mind, he was ready to pounce on the poor ram when Iron Bull stopped him. The Qunari picked the khajiit up by his scruff and held him high, the khajiit glared at the man.

"Hold it Boss, that ram is not for eating." Iron Bull said, taking the khajiit away from the ram and carried him off.

"Who said I was going to eat it!" Dar'Thedar hissed, reaching up to free himself when his stomach started to hurt.

"I saw it in your eyes, you haven't eaten anything for six days" Iron Bull stated, not liking the way the guy looked.

"Vashedan!" The khajiit argued, "Put Dar'Thedar down!" He struggled more, caring less for the growing pain on his back.

"I'm surprised you speak Qunari, Dar'Thedar?" Cassandra said, sitting on a log near the campfire and poking it with a stick.

Iron Bull dropped the khajiit near her and walked over to his tent, leaving them to talk while he went in to get something.

"I learned it from my foolish father, sad really." Dar'Thedar said, standing up and rubbing his backside from his merry drop.

"Why call your father that?" Cassandra questioned sternly, "You should be happy that he spends time with you?" The khajiit glared at her for a moment and softened his eyes, he walked over to sit beside her and sighed.

"That's the thing… He never had _time _for me, he was always busy adoring my siblings. I just learned it by listening." He let out a weak chuckle, watching the fire dance as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So you're the runt of the family?" Iron Bull said, walking back with a small bag filled with something.

"Half true" Dar'Thedar grinned, "I was sent away but had a "One day" visit once a year, my mentors thought it would be best to stay away. Family bonding would only lose my learning, make me weak plus I challenged him." He looked over at the bag and tilted his head slightly, wondering what the qunari was planning.

Iron Bull stood by the fire and when he threw it in the fire, a foul smell rose from it. Chasing Cassanda and the rest away, leaving only Iron Bull and Dar'Thedar at the fire with the stink. The smell bothered either of them which made the khajiit curious, he just looked at the qunari with bored eyes.

"It seems you do not have a sense of smell, which was burning flesh?" Iron Bull stated, walking over to stand closer to the khajiit with a narrow eye.

"I am used to it, where I am from?" Dar'Thedar said, "You will always smell burning flesh in war." He stood up slowly and glared at the Bull, his nose close to touching the Qunari's.

"Interesting…?" The Iron Bull grinned, "You're too young to be fighting in wars?"

"I am in my early twenties, I am never too young to fight." Dar'Thedar growled, moving away from the Qunari and walked away. He felt like he wasn't hungry anymore, just by the smell made him content and he felt good.

Dar'Thedar walked over to Solas who was giving him the stink-eye (Or maybe he really did stink), the khajiit smiled and tapped him on the head. Solas pushed his hand away and flicked his nose, treating the khajiit like a pet cat.

"Enough, Cullen would not like you being late with reports. Again." The elf said, holding his staff close and slightly leaning against it.

Dar'Thedar bowed his head once and went off to collect his group, softly rubbing his nose. Somehow feeling bad, it was odd and yet he obeyed immediately like what a pet would do.

* * *

When they returned back to Haven, it was evening and everyone was getting ready to eat. The inner circle and Dar'Thedars advisors sat around a big table, which was put in the war room since they had nowhere else to eat.

Cassandra sat next to Varric on the left side and on the right was Solas and Iron Bull, Josephine sat next to Leliana on the right and Cullen sat next to the khajiit.

"What's wrong Fluffy?" Varric asked, seeing that their furry friend wasn't eating.

Dar'Thedar was staring at his bowl for a long time before slowly raising his head, he looked at Varric before looking at Commander Cullen.

"Um, I do not wish to be rude Cullen but…"

Cullen just finished passing a bowl of boiled carrots, when he turned his head to look at Dar'Thedar. The khajiit was giving him a questioning look, the Commander wondered what must be bothering him.

"What is it, Dar'Thedar?"

"Well…" The khajiit pointed at his bowl, "Why did you fill my bowl with warm milk?"

Cullen raised an eyebrow at the question, he looked at the khajiit's bowl and his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"I, um…"

A loud outburst of laughter came from The Iron Bull, Solas said nothing and Varric tried his best to hold back his laughter.

Cassandra shook her head slowly while Josephine hid her mouth with her hand, Leliana only chuckled but deep down she wanted to laugh too.

Cullen looked back up at the khajiit with an embarrassed expression, he opened his mouth to make an excuse but nothing came out.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you poured the milk in my cup." Dar'Thedar chuckled, turning his head back to his bowl and picked it up with his hands. He did not want to shame the man more, so he just drank it and remained quiet.

Cullen turned back to his own bowl and lowered his head, he was shy now and just poked at his food. He wanted to fix it but something caught his ear, he slightly glanced over when he heard Dar'Thedar softly purring.

The khajiit was content with what he was given, enjoying the moment and starting up a conversation with the ladies. The Commander's right hand started to twitch, he could not help but want to pet the khajiit like a cat.

He held back from that feeling, knowing he embarrassed himself enough for one day. The others were busy bickering about the mages and Templars, that they did not notice Cullen's nervous face.

The commander saw Josephine freely petting Dar'Thedar's head, making him purr even more and bringing comfort. Cullen sighed as he poked his carrot with his fork and ate, he had to admit that he was a little jealous.

"Cullen, feel Dar'Thedar's fur?" Josephine asked with delight, "It's so smooth like touching silk!" she nudged the khajiit to allow him, wanting Cullen to feel his fur while they ate.

The Commander fixed his expression to look uninterested, he was going to refuse when he felt his hand move. He looked over and found himself petting Dar'Thedar on the head, making the khajiit purr even more.

"It's…soft?" Cullen said, amazed to feel the khajiit's fur and not a single knot to be found.

"Yea, that's because he spends most of his time bathing." Varric said, his voice a little muffled by the carrot sticking out of his mouth.

Josephine looked at the khajiit with a little disgust in her wide eyes, Cullen quickly moved and wiped his hand against his coat.

"I. Am. Not. An. Animal! I wash myself with water from the lake!" Dar'Thedar hissed, his purring stopped as he glared at the dwarf.

"Technically you are an animal? You are a human sized cat that can talk and walk like one?" Cassandra replied, her hands busy cutting a piece of cooked ram.

"That's offensive Seeker! I am a Khajiit! Not a pet!" Dar'Thedar growled, standing up fast that he knocked down his chair. His claws scratching the table before he stormed off, his tail puffy as he slammed the door open and disappeared.

"You really pissed him off, Seeker?" Iron Bull said, surprised to see the boss so mad at one single word.

Cullen sighed irritated, he got up to go after the khajiit before anymore damn accurse. Dar'Thedar took it to heart at what Cassandra said, someone needed to be there so he wouldn't be alone.

"It's the truth!" Cassandra yelled.

"Well you didn't have to say it like that!" Iron Bull argued.

"He has feelings like anyone other!" Josephine stated.

"He must learn to live with it!" Cassandra replied.

"By hurting his feeling?" Leliana said, shock in her voice.

"He is both animal and human, he must learn in order to survive!" Solas replied.

Their arguing grew more and more silent as Cullen walked, he knew yelling would not help heal a wounded party. He made his way down the stairs to the outer gates of Haven, making his way towards the odd looking tent.

As Cullen got closer to the tent, he saw Dar'Thedar sitting alone by the lake. The Commander heard no sobs but soft purring, he stood behind the khajiit and looked out at the lake without a word.

They both watched as the sun slowly set behind the mountains, saying nothing to ruin the moment. Dar'Thedar sighed and turned his head to see Cullen right behind him, he grinned and looked back at the lake.

"Cassandra is Right about one thing…?" Dar'Thedar spoke calmly, "I must learn to live with it, I would not survive if I keep this up?" he heard the Commander sit next to him, his animal instincts kicking in. making the khajiit lay down and rest his head on Cullen's lap, softly purring while watching the lake.

"You heard that from way over here?" Cullen questioned, surprised at how good the khajiit's hearing is. He gently pets Dar'Thedar's head and looks at the night sky, wondering how it is to live in a whole different world.

Dar'Thedar chuckled, nodding his head once and closing his eyes. Enjoying the moment of having his head stroked, softly purring more and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_In the courtyard of High Hrothgar, two khajiits sat quietly side by side. One a teen and the other an adult, the young khajiit wore dark grey robes and had his head down. The other was dressed like nobility with fine silks and fancy shoes, he had his head held high._

"_Dovahkiin, Master Arngeir said that he has no more to teach you?" The young khajiit said, looking at his hands._

"_I know…" the older khajiit said, "I came here to see how my son is doing, I thought that…"_

"_I am no one's son, I am a young priest in training." The young khajiit stated, interrupted his father but kept his anger calm._

_Sabriz sighed deeply, turning his head to look at the young man. His feelings hurt by his son's words as he frowned a little._

"_My mother was dying when she brought me here, she wanted what was best for me?" The young khajiit mumbled, "She was the only family I had left, you are nothing to me…" he got up and walked away, leaving his father in the cold and never looked back. He thought he would feel guilt for such cold words but, nothing happened and he felt only numbness towards it._

"_Thedar!" His father called out, "Why must you sever the bond towards your father!" he frowned as he got up and stood watching his son walk away._

_The young khajiit said nothing as he started to run when he saw Einarth, walking out of the temple for his morning meditation. The young khajiit wrapped his arms around the man and tightly hugged him, tears threatening to show in his eyes._

Cullen looked down after sometime, he saw Dar'Thedar curled up and asleep with his head on the man's lap. The Commander wondered if he should move, seeing the khajiit rest so freely in the open made him worry.

The Commander slowly reached over to lift the khajiit's head, not wanting to wake him up when Dar'Thedar's eyes shot open. The khajiit's red eyes glowing bright as he glanced up, Cullen froze for a moment.

"Zu'u bahlok fah sos…" Dar'Thedar murmured, grinning big to reveal his sharp fangs as he looked up at Cullen.

**Translation: **"I hunger for blood…"

The khajiit quickly got up and bolted towards the woods, his thirst for blood rising once more. He needed to look for something non-human to feast on, he did not want to hurt Cullen or anyone for that matter.

His eye vision helping him to find a living creature, he spotted a ram ahead of him so he ran faster. Mouth open and claws out, the ram did not have time to run when he tackled it down.

The ram struggled to get away before having its head forced down, the khajiit used his body weight to keep it down. His lowered his head and bit into the neck, his fangs piercing the thick vain and sucked out blood.

Dar'Thedar did not care who saw, he had to satisfy his hunger before he went on a frenzy. He feasted on the poor animal for a time, taking all the blood he could and sucking it dry.

When he was done, he left the dead animal and stood up to wipe his mouth with his sleeve. He looked around to see if anyone saw, sadly enough a young elven servant stood near some trees. She was shocked as she slowly backed away, turned away to run for her life.

The khajiit sighed in disappointment, he needed his secret safe so he decided to run after her as well. _Forgive me… _Dar'Thedar thought, running closer to the elf before he pounced for her as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, I am surprised to see most of you liked it:3 I am happy to continue

Would you like to see Dar'Thedar flirt with someone? If so, which character would you like him to flirt with?

Pairings are an option, still on the process of who to pair.

See you all on chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Fearing The Beast

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The khajiit backed away from the war table, shocked by what Josephine just said. He could not believe his ears as he looked over at Cassandra and Leliana, they looked back at him with little reaction.

"It's true, a number of people are calling you –A cat- The Herald of Andraste."

Dar'Thedar never feared anything much less then battling monsters and bandits, but this news is what scared him the most.

"But I am no God!" Dar'Thedar protested, "Nor am I a slave to a woman! I want these lies stopped immediately!" he stormed up to Josephine, glaring with his fangs showing as he glared over at the Spymaster.

"Relax, they are not calling you Andraste's slave!" Cassandra reassured, crossing her arms and watched the khajiit react to it.

"THEY ARE!" Dar'Thedar yelled in anger, "Back in my homeland, the khajiits –My people- were treated as slaves… We fought for our freedoms" he glanced at Cullen with sad eyes "Just like your mages… My people got what they wanted but, they are still treated poorly…"

"So you feel like these rumors are somehow, calling you a slave?" Leliana questioned, keeping it in mind not to be calling him that.

"Yes, But I will not refuse" Dar'Thedar's expression changed to a smile, "If it will give your people hope? I just pray to Akatosh that they won't bow when I appear." he chuckled, deep down he hated it but he could not do anything about it now.

"Alright, back to business then." Cullen said.

The khajiit and his advisors started up a plan, figuring out what their next move is. Leliana glanced over for a moment, seeing the young khajiit was nothing like his father. She remembered Sabriz used to be energetic, always ready for something but his son was the opposite.

Leliana looked at the war table and listened in, everyone appeared to be busy but that did not stop them from drifting off. Everyone in the room thought to themselves, Cullen would shift on his left side and Josephine would pretend to write.

_I wonder how this would work, if they refuse to see reason and kill the khajiit on the point. _Cullen thought, looking at the map intently.

_Would they even listen? Having something unnatural like Dar'Thedar, would probable set some bad rumors? _Josephine thought, taking note on the matter for future uses.

_I should send in some spies just in case, never know when danger will appear? _Leliana thought, glancing over to see the others making their own plans.

_Dar'Thedar is smart, but I doubt he cares about such thing? _Cassandra thought, looking at the khajiit and watching him stare at his hand.

At this moment, everyone looked over to see the man was lost in thought. Josephine wondered if the mark was hurting, seeing how he flexed his fingers and extending his claws.

_I wish I had a ball of yarn, my fingers are aching? _Dar'Thedar thought, flexing his fingers a few times before looking up. His ears flatten when he saw everyone looking at him, with worry and frustration that it made him wonder what they were thinking.

* * *

"Time travel is the theory of moving between different points in time in a manner similar to moving between worlds or space, generally using a theoretical spell known as a Shadow Magic."

"So you think your dad used this _Shadow Magic? _While battling a dragon named Alduin, in a place called Sovngarde?" Varric asked, walking alongside Dar'Thedar while Solas and Cassandra led the way.

The small group made their way to Val Royeaux, in hope of seeking support from the Chantry sisters. Dar'Thedar was against it due to people calling him a demon, he did not want them to fear just because he is different.

"Indeed, my father must of it a rip or bubble that sent him here." Dar'Thedar replied calmly, "Though I doubt he knew of such magic, he was not very fond of magic unlike my sibling." he sighed, deep down the khajiit knew almost nothing about his father.

"Why do you speak so low about your father, khajiit?" Solas questioned, curious to why the boy seemed to hold such hate.

"It is none of your concern, elf!" Dar'Thedar hissed, giving the elf mage a cold glare.

Solas shrugged his shoulders and said nothing more, he would ask again later when the cat is less aggressive.

"That's odd, the guy did not seem the fatherly type to me?" Varric said, itching his head in curiosity now that he thought about it.

"True, though my siblings would say otherwise? They did not see him through my point of view, the man is unstable compared to my uncle." Dar'Thedar chuckled, remembering the times he had more visits from his uncle.

"Who's your uncle? Another khajiit?" Cassandra asked, glancing back in surprise that the khajiit seemed to be the only one with a straight mind. From the stories Dar'Thedar told of his family, he appeared to be the smart one.

"My uncle's name is Cicero though we may not be blood related, I call him my uncle because he was the only one who visited me." Dar'Thedar replied, looking over to Cassandra and smiled in delight.

"He sounds like a caring man, taking the time to visit you?" Cassandra said, a slight grin appearing on her lips.

"He sounds more like a father figure, if you ask me?" Solas said bluntly, feeling eyes on him and ignoring the urge to look back.

"Nah, he's nuts and would attack anyone who stole from him. Or me." Dar'Thedar said, a full smile appeared on his lips.

The others smiled to see that they got the khajiit in a good mood, but the moment was gone when someone screamed "DEMON!" at them. Varric walked a little closer to the Seeker, Dar'Thedar's expression changed to a grim look.

They made their way into the market where the group of people were, it sounded as though the sisters were preaching. When they got closer, it was not preaching they heard but arguing.

"You wonder what will become of her murderer? Well, wonder no more!" The Chantry sister said, approaching the group only to stand a few feet from them.

"Behold! The so-called Herald of Andraste, claiming to rise!" She glancing around for a moment, "Where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet, the Maker will send no Demon in our hour of need!" she spoke loud so the people could hear, hoping that it would fuel the fear within them.

"Dreh ni vothnaar ZEY wah daar ulfah!" Dar'Thedar hissed, His ears falling back flat against his head.

**Translation: "**Do not compare ME to those creatures!"

The people looked at each other in confusion, they did not understand what the creature was saying. This made Cassandra a little uneasy, she did not want to know what will happen if he got angrier.

"You see!" The Chantry Sister said, "The demon is trying to poison our minds! With words we do not understand!" The people that stood close to the khajiit took a step back, not wanting to become possessed by him.

"GANOG!" Dar'Thedar roared, "I said enough! I am no demon and you can stop your lies!" He took a step forward in anger, striking fear into the chantry sister when his fangs showed.

"Then why are you here!" The Chantry sister asked, keeping her distance from said demon.

"We are not here to fight, we only wish to sit down and deal with the real threat!" The khajiit replied, ignoring his urge to rip the foolish woman in half.

"It's true, the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late." Cassandra said, speaking out in hope that the people could understand why they are there.

"It is already too late!" The chantry sister point to the approaching Templars, "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this "Inquisition," and the people will be safe once more!"

The sister took a few steps back, allowing the Templars to approach the stage as she looked to them and smiled. Dar'Thedar watched carefully when the leader of the Templars walked past the sister, the third person following behind raised his fist.

The man punched the Sister in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor where another Templar went to aid her.

"Still yourself, she is beneath us." The leader stopped the man from going to her, he gave the young man a stern calm look. The young Templar aid nothing, turning his head away and looked at the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dar'Thedar growled in anger to this display, he could smell something was not right with the man.

"Her claim to "Authority" is an insult." The Templar leader said, "Much like your own." He glared at the khajiit for a moment, before turning to walk off the stage with his fellow Templars.

"Lord Seeker Lusius," Cassandra said as she moved to follow the man "It's imperative that we speak with-" but her words were interrupted when he began to speak.

Dar'Thedar stayed back to watch this, he hated having to deal with people with big egos and this Templar appeared to be one. The khajiit crossed his arms and casually approached, standing next to the Seeker and glanced at the young Templars.

_Sweet Akatosh! _"What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the Breach!" Dar'Thedar said, showing no fear towards the Templars.

"Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat. But you certainly have no power to do anything about it, demon." Lusius replied, with a stern voice as he stepped close to the khajiit.

"Tolro nii!" Dar'Thedar growled, moving fast and grabbing the Templar by the neck and lifting him off the ground. His grip tightening, to the point of having his claws dig into the man's flesh.

**Translation: **"That's it!"

"DAR'THEDR!" Cassandra yelled, moving forward to stop the khajiit from killing the man. Varric and Solas went to help the Seeker, the Templars joined in to pull both men appear and avoid any violence.

Dar'Thedar pulled the choking man close with ease, "You are no threat to me, mortal." He whispered with threatening words. His eyes glowing blood red as he smiled sinisterly, making the man take a good look at him.

The khajiit dropped the man on the floor, his head held high as he gave the Templar a cold glare. Lusius coughed like crazy, trying to catch his breath and feeling his neck.

"They are a lost cause, leave them." Dar'Thedar ordered, turning away from the scene and made his way to the gates. His mind now set on one thing only, Blood.

Dar'Thedar could smell the sweet, delicious smell of blood and he so badly wanted it. But he ignored it and kept walking, the sounds of Cassandra's complaining was ignored completely.

"Ko uth wah kurahiv drem, hi kent diist nibor tolaan tol bo." The khajiit said calmly, it was meant to be for his group but deep down it was meant for him.

**Translation: **"In order to achieve peace, you must first ignore the desires that come."

"We don't speak your language, fluffy." Varric teased, he thought it would be good to ease the tension that rose.

"Forgive me, my tongue is…Friist, numb." Dar'Thedar apologized, suddenly feeling sick to the stomach.

They were half way out of Val Royeaux, when Dar'Thedar ran ahead of them to vomit but sadly. He did not make it far when Cassandra, Solas and Varric made a funny face, disgusted as they looked away to give him time.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this, forgive me for not updating sooner? I had a little trouble of how to fix some words, I do hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews! it helped me figure out how to speak about the "Time travel" a little bit:3

See you all in the next chapter:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Suspicion Among Allies**

After the incident in Val Royeaux and meeting the First Enchanter, Dar'Thedar and his group made their way to Haven. The khajiit needed to report what happened and hopefully avoid a scolding, he hated having to deal with an angry Cullen.

Cassandra on the other hand refused to let the subject go that easily, she spent most of their day asking Dar'Thedar about it. The khajiit would say nothing other than "What's done is done", they would bicker about it but made no effort fight each other.

"Would you rather have people fear instead of trust the Inquisition?" Cassandra questioned, walking alongside the khajiit and glaring at him.

"I would rather they fear me instead, not the Inquisition!" Dar'Thedar replied, his expression blunt and avoiding eye contact.

"So you think they would give respect by fearing you?" Cassandra said, her voice a little sceptic about the idea and wanting to understand his reasons.

"Would you rather trust a monster to save your world?" Dar'Thedar asked, "I think not, this world is not mine to call home." His words reminded him of the Greybeards, trying his best to keep his temper at bay and avoid hurting anyone.

.

.

Wulfgar was on his way outside to do his morning meditation when he heard crying, he looked around to find the source. Curious to see what was making that crying sound, he roamed the courtyard trying to find it.

The greybeard looked high and low but it was no use, Wulfgar started to think it was his mind playing tricks on him. So the priest made his way to the west side of the courtyard, thinking it would help him clear his mind.

When he made it to the gate, he saw Borri kneeling down by something that appeared to be a basket. Wulfgar walked over to see what his friend was holding and when he got close, he saw that Borri was holding a small child.

Borri lift his head to see a shocked Wulfgar standing there, both greybeards looked down at the child and wondered where it came from. Borri got up with the child in his arms and walked to the temple, he needed to tell Arngeir about this, his friend followed right behind him to see what will happen.

After they made it into the temple, they searched for the other greybeard while the crying child seemed to calm down. Borri took it as a sign that the poor child was cold, he watched as the child curled up in his arms for more warmth.

"What are you holding, Borri?"

Both greybeards looked over to see Arngeir approaching them from the front doors, the greybeard's eyes settled on the shivering child. His eyebrow rose in curiosity as he looked back at the other greybeards, waiting for them to explain as to why they are holding a khajiit.

Borri handed the child to Wulfgar and walked over to Arngeir to explain, he needed questions answered and hopefully their friend could provide those. It was unusual for anyone to just dump their child there without reason, Borri wondered if the child was an orphan and someone just left him there without any thought.

"So you found this child outside in the courtyard? Wandering about in the cold and no clue of how he got there?" Arngeir questioned, curious as to how the child made it pass without anyone knowing about it.

Borri nodded his head, he was surprised when the child just crawled on his lap and tried to grab his beard. Both of them looked at the khajiit child and noticed some familiar patterns similar to Dovahkiin, except this child had grey fur instead of brown and two different sets of colored eyes.

"If this child belongs to Dovahkiin, why would he leave him here?" Arngeir questioned, mainly to himself since the others hardly spoke.

Walking over to khajiit cub and watched while the little one curled up, sucking on his thumb and closing his eyes to sleep. Wulfgar did not mind holding the child but he wondered something, the greybeard thought about how they are going to look after the kid.

.

.

Dar'Thedar stood outside his tent, overlooking the lake with content eyes while listening to the birds sing. His arms crossed and tail swaying slowly, he could smell and hear the people in Haven as his mouth watered.

_Blood… That is all I need from them… no, I shall attack the enemy and feed off of them… _Dar'Thedar thought, his ears slowly flatten at the idea and frowned. He wanted to find a cure for his curse and before he could do anything, a Thalmor popped out of nowhere and sent him here.

The khajiit turned his head to hear some of the people singing, he did not understand their songs but he knew a few of his own. Thanks to the Bard's collage he went to after he became of age to travel alone, the khajiit made his way to see the refugees at the tavern.

He wondered what the people would like to hear him sing about, he just had to figure out how to play their strange lute. He needed to learn how to play it fast and thanks to his fast learning skills, he would have no problem with plucking at a few strings.

One the khajiit arrived at the tavern, he saw half the people he knew were there. The Qunari eyed him for a moment before smiling, everyone else were busy playing cards so the khajiit walked over and sat next to Iron Bull.

"What brings the broody cat here?" Iron Bull teased, ordering his friend a drink.

"I thought it would be a nice change, I hardly take the time to sit back and drink." Dar'Thedar replied, looking down at the table with half lidded eyes.

"True, your far too busy planning the next step and having a broody attitude. You forget to relax and enjoy the company of others?" Iron Bull said, raising up his mug and drinking his ale while the khajiit watched the room.

"It amazes me that you continue to flatter me, even though I made it clear that I do not fancy myself in anyone's company." Dar'Thedar chuckled, looking over at the qunari and caught him staring.

"Except for Commander Cullen, I see you two chatting up a storm?" Iron Bull teased, though he knew something was up when Dar'Thedar would tease Cullen.

"Commander Cullen is just a friend, besides?" Dar'Thedar explained, turning his head over to Cassandra "The Seeker is certainly pursuing the Commander and I appear to get in the way, I do not blame her though. Cullen is certainly handsome, but he is not my type." The khajiit chuckled, seeing the waitress approach them with his drink.

"So you _fancy _both genders?" Iron Bull asked, a little surprised the brooding cat did have some interest in what he desired.

"Indeed" Dar'Thedar takes a swig of his ale, "My father taught me that whatever gender you choose, make sure that you are happy with that person… Wait…" the khajiit paused for a moment "My uncle Cicero was the one who taught me that…" he sighed heavily, realizing his father hardly taught him anything.

"Let's not brood now" Iron Bull changed topics fast, "Anyways, tell me about those eyes you have? I never saw anyone with those type of eyes, do they have those in your world?" This information would help the qunari understand more, he knew from the start that something evil lurked within those eyes.

"No…" Dar'Thedar simply said, he could feel the qunari's eye on him when the khajiit decided to look a little nervous.

"Let's just say that these types of eyes would skip two generations, thus it fell upon me to have them…"

"Interesting?" Iron Bull replied, getting up from his hair and walking over to the khajiit's side. Leaning down so his lips are close to the cat's ear, the very feeling of warm breath made Dar'Thedar's ear twitch.

"You may have fooled everyone with that story but I know it's a lie, you don't have the eyes of a savior..." Iron Bull kept his voice down but stern, "You have the eyes of a cold blooded… Killer." The last word came out as a whisper, making the khajiit shudder with disgust and delight at the same time.

"I think it is time for me to go, I do not want my behavior to rub off on you Qunari." Dar'Thedar growled, he enjoyed the mind games but this had to be the one time that it got on his nerves.

The khajiit pushed Iron Bull out of his way and began to walk towards the door, the smell of fresh blood and alcohol filled his nose. Making him so very hungry and his mouth water, every once and a while his eyes drifted back to Cullen.

_You should be honored my dear Commander, not everyone is bitten and kept alive… _Dar'Thedar thought, grinning darkly as he turned his head and disappeared behind the tavern door.

Iron Bull was back sitting on his chair when he saw Cullen playing card games with Varric, the qunari tilted his head a bit when he spotted something small. It was behind Cullen's neck and almost went unseen, except the second dot was more in the open.

"Have you noticed something strange about our Commander Cullen?" Solas asked, walking over to sit on the opposite side of the table with the qunari.

"Like having two dots on the back of his neck?" Iron Bull muttered, his voice in a hush manner so no one could hear them talk.

"Two? There are four dots, the other two are on his left shoulder?" Solas corrected the Qunari, "I also heard rumors, and it appears that there is an unknown disease going around killing people. I believe it has to do with something that Dar'Thedar has?" the elf looked over at the qunari, waiting for a responds.

"Are you saying that man sized cat has a disease?" Iron Bull questioned, looking over at the elf and leaving his drink untouched.

"Not exactly, more like a curse or spell? You noticed that he drinks some weird substance from that flask of his?" Solas questioned, looking around and making sure no one could hear them.

"Yea I noticed, we would have to keep a close eye on that cat." Iron Bull stood up from his chair, gulping down his drink before walking to the door.

Solas nodded and remained in his seat, he knew something was wrong the moment he saw Dar'Thedar's eyes. That khajiit had the eyes of a cold blooded killer, now that the elf thought about it more.

Dar'Thedar showed an odd sense of hunger when they fought bandits and Cartas, the cat would always leave their corpses with a bite to the neck. Mainly the enemy's juggler veins would be bitten, leaving the victim bleeding to death.

_I must find out what that khajiit is, before we are all doomed… to following another monster. _Solas thought, getting up from his chair and left the tavern. He needed rest for the morning, the task the khajiit chose would prove to be a challenge.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I have just recently caught the cold. I am unable to think properly but I managed to get this chapter done, so I hope you like it and I will see you all on chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Understanding

_After closing the Rift in the Chantry and getting information from the mage named Dorian, Dar'Thedar sat down on one of the bench and looked at his hand. His cursed hand to say the least, he did not ask for this yet here he is. The Khajiit calmly sighed and looked over to see his group, Iron Bull, Varric and Black Wall._

_The Khajiit wondered how he arrived there in the first place, appeared in a world so much different from his own. He did not even remember who or what sent him, a gentle hand softly touched his head and he glanced over._

_"I must say, you have exquisite fur and eyes for a creature that is not here to kill us." Dorian commented, admiring the fur under his palm. It felt softer than horse hair and smoother than halla fur, like touching silk after a night of passion._

* * *

"Wait, What!?" Cullen gave the Khajiit a questioning look, he had no clue of what they were talking about. Though his right hand gave a slight twitch, something deep within told him that he should not allow anyone to touch the Khajiit.

"Dorian, we are not here to talk about Dar'Thedar's fur." The Khajiit grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and glared.

"What happened at Redcliffe? Last we were told, **YOU** granted the mages full alliances with us!" Cassandra said with stern voice, she still did not trust the creature but that did not stop her from doing her job.

"Dar'Thedar would not allow slavery in this team, do you have a problem with that?" The khajiit hissed at Cassandra, crossing his arms to show he means business.

"Thedar, it's not slavery if we want to keep the mages in check." Cullen tried reasoning with the khajiit, but I appeared someone will not listen to him.

"ENOUGH! Thedar did what he could and if you do not like it, suck it up and shut up!" Dar'Thedar growled in anger, turning away from the group and immediately left the meeting. He thought what he did was helpful and to hear their disapproval, it sounded just like home when Arngeir disapproved of him keeping a baby dragon.

The Khajiit shook his head and kept walking with no intension of stopping, he needed to clear his head but the moment he stepped outside. He gasped in pain and curled up his arms, falling to his knees and bit back any urge to groan in pain. The sunlight shinning down on the land and him, it felt like he was on fire and it hurt as smoke slowly rose off him.

_"Must... Get to... hut..." _Dar'Thedar thought to himself, forcing his eyes to stay open as he struggled to stand back up. Instead of going back to his hut, the Khajiit stumbled back into the Chantry and panted heavily. Moving his hands from under his arms and looked at the burnt fur, _"This is not good... If I go out there during the day, people will question me..." _He couldn't allow that to happen, he also could not feed off the people and there was only so much he could do.

_"Mother... Help me... Please..."_

* * *

Another day in Haven, a break from all the battling and saving lives to no end. Dar'Thedar took it upon himself to learn of what the Chantry really means, he spent many good hours with the Sisters and revered Mother. Learning what they know and teaching them of what he knew, at first everything ran smoothly until the topic of "The Maker" popped up.

Dar'Thedar did not understand a word they repeated to him many times, he would always say "Sweet Akatosh" or "By Sithis" which would confuse the women. Bull and the others had a grand time listening and snickering, Varric knew enough where the word "Sithis" came from and would often wonder how the crazed cat is doing.

"By the name of Akatosh! Speak plainly, woman!" Dar'Thedar groaned in frustration "It's bad enough that I hear you rant about "The Maker" for who knows how long?"

"Six hours!"

The Khajiit turned his head to see his growing team snickering at him from the far benches, wishing the culprit was just a little closer to punch. He growled in slight anger. Not enjoying his suffering becoming their entertainment, he looked back at the woman who already given up trying to teach him. So it was the Revered Mother's turn to step in and help, she kindly smiled and sat down next to him before speaking with a soft motherly voice.

_The Old Gods will call to you,_  
_ From their ancient prisons they will sing._  
_ Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,_  
_ On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight,_  
_ The first of My children, lost to night."_

Dar'Thedar listened carefully to the chant and winkled his nose, he looked forward and away from her gaze as he huffed. He did not like his brethren being called "Wicked", he could not blame them for the dark deeds they did when Alduin once ruled. He shook his head in shame and lowered it soon after, carefully thinking it all through. Varric knew that look and thought it high time to ditch the Chantry, but before he could get up and leave he stopped.

"If you do not mind, I have a song the bards would sing back home..." Dar'Thedar asked calmly, looking over at the Mother Giselle.

"Go ahead, if it gives you comfort of home. I understand it must not be easy being in a world so different from yours, but if this song comforts you then please." Mother Giselle said soothingly, giving him a kind smile and turned away for a moment before giving him a lute. Dar'Thedar grinned kindly as he took the lute and placed it so he could play it with comfort, gently gliding his fingers against the strings and sighed.

_"Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,_  
_His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes._  
_Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died._  
_They burned and they bled as they issued their cries_

_Dovahkiin Dovahkiin_  
_NaaL OK ZIN LOS VahRiiN_  
_Wah DeiN VOKUL MahFAERaaK ahST VaaL_  
_ahRK FIN NOROK PaaL GRaaN_  
_FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZaaN_  
_DOVahKiiN Fah HIN KOGaaN MU DRaaL"_

Dar'Thedar sang to those who heard the music, his mind never wavering from every word memorized in his head. His fingers moving the such grace as he played, his eyes closed and not realizing how much people were sneaking into the Chantry to hear him play.

_"We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,_  
_Heroes on the field of this new war to wage._  
_And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,_  
_Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

_But then came the Tongues on that terrible day._  
_Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray._  
_And all heard the music of Alduin's doom,_  
_The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um._

_And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,_  
_Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!_  
_And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,_  
_For his story is over and the dragons are gone."_

_"And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,_  
_Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!_  
_And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,_  
_For his story is over and the dragons are gone..."_

Once the music stopped playing, he slowly opened his eyes and before he could say anything. He was startled by the sudden loud clapping, making him almost jump out of his chair and dropping the lute. Dar'Thedar looked over to see all his team members there along with Solas and half of Haven in the Chantry clapping, he smiled nervously and looked over at Mother Giselle. Who in turn smiled at him as she stood up, making her way to greet the crowd as Dorian walked past her.

"What a lovely singing voice, here I thought you all about blood and guts." Dorian teased, approaching with a smug smile.

_Funny..._"Well I would be if this was my world, but it's not" Dar'Thedar chuckled, dusting off his armor and looked up at the door. Checking if the sun went down yet, Solas took notice and narrowed his eyes a little before moving to leave the Chantry.

* * *

Sorry if this Chapter is a little short, I have been getting writer's block but I will not stop until it is all complete.

So see you all in the next chapter (Which I am writing at the moment)

If you have any questions or wish to help me out, please leave a pm or review and I will reply as soon as possible.

Rps are welcome just pm me about that.


	8. Mini Chapter 1

**Hello there, I was just playing DAI when I came up with this little chapter.**

**I do hope you like it.**

**Bonus Page**

* * *

**Surprises**

**Part 1**

"Thedar, what are you doing to the Chantry?" Cullen asked, with a light chuckle in his voice as he walked in from the cold.

"I am decorating the place, something I used to do back at home." Dar'Thedar replied, hanging upside down on the banners, using his tail to hold colorful ribbons and silk.

"Let me guess, you got yourself stuck up there?" Dorian teased, noticing the black leather boots on the floor when he walked in.

"No!... well, maybe BUT I know what I'm doing!" Dar'Thedar said with a grin, he was too much in a good mood to have Dorian ruin it.

"And I see your speaking more plainly now, not talking in third person" Cullen laughed, walking over to pick up the stuff on the table next to them.

"Indeed, it's better and not having to confuse everyone you meet or kill. yes?" Dorian crossed his arms, smirking in his head as he watched the Khajiit.

"Oh shut it, I have been speaking plainly for all my life. I just speak in third person to annoy you" Dar'Thedar teased back with a bit of sarcasm, grabbing a green ribbon and tying it to the banner.

"Well if you want to finish it today, we could help?" Cullen asked, looking at all the little carved figurines of dragons and a single big one.

"Very well, Dorian go ask the others if they want to come help us." Dar'Thedar said, looking down (Or up) at the Mage to see if the man would question him.

Surprisingly Dorian did what he was asked and walked off, collecting whoever wanted to see and help decorate the place. It wasn't long till he came back with Varric, Black wall, Bull, Cassandra, Vivienne and Solas who walked in last.

"This is our fearless leader, a Khajiit handing upside down like a monkey?" Bull questioned, looking up at cat.

"You do know if you stay like that long, the blood in your body will go to your head?" Black wall said, not sure what's going on at the moment.

"Let him, I bet he's used to it by now." Solas said plainly, watching the Khajiit moving around and jumping from banner to banner.

"Put a sock in it, would you. The man is in a good mood so why down it, here" Cullen walked over with a basket of flowers "carefully place these around the figurines at the table" he wasn't about to waste a good moment of seeing the Khajiit smile. Solas nearly dropped the baskets when Dar'Thedar jumped down, landing on all four with grace and stood up.

"Drop those rare plants and I will drop you, Solas" The Khajiit grumbled, walking to the other baskets and started to look through them.

* * *

What do you think of my mini chapter, thought of it when I read about what holidays they have in Dragon Age. The Main Chapter 8 will be up hopefully soon, I am so sorry for making you all wait so long.

Happy Holiday


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The one who sees through me**

The air was cool and the sun gave warmth to the cold lands, the people of Haven took the time to relax. Enjoying each other's company as the children played, what little time they had were spent wisely. The sisters of the Chantry did their morning chants while people listened, the elves did what they could to help as the morning brighten.

Dar'Thedar stood at the lake, overlooking the beauty and listening to the birds sing. Indeed he did love the scenery yet it reminded him of home, how Rorikstead would look during Spring time. The Khajiit inhaled the sweet scent of snow, exhaling heavily before looking towards Haven. Oh how he wished it was High Hrothgar, he smiled hearing the Thu'um from his mentors.

"You troubled?" Solas said calmly, walking towards the Khajiit with his staff in hand.

"Oh? should Dar'Thedar pretend he is a man of steel?" He joked, though his voice held sarcasm in it. Which earned somewhat surprising chuckle from the elf, it brought no comfort to Thedar that Solas would approach. Without attacking him with words, of course.

"Not at all, it's good to see a...less aggressive side." Solas approached without any sign of fear, "That aside, I was sent by Varric. It seems Cassandra and the others need your help." He looked at the lake, patiently waiting for an answer from their fearless leader.

"Of course they do, Dar'Thedar traveled through time and back..."The Khajiit grumbled in disappointment, his ears flatten down to so just how annoyed he is.

Solas said nothing more, he knew when someone was unhappy and Dar'Thedar appeared to be VERY unhappy. The Khajiit removed whatever weapon he had on his person. Not wanting to make anyone nervous if it was bad news, that included not wishing to frighten the children if they saw him run in fully armed.

Dar'Thedar knew, why Varric sent Solas instead of coming himself. It either had to do with him being a grump half the time, Or the fact that Varric enjoyed seeing the two argue. Who could blame the dwarf for enjoying the two fight, aside from that the Khajiit needed to get to the Chantry. If the Nords needed his help, he would give it but not so willingly.

"Hello handsome~"

"Not now Dorian, Dar'Thedar is busy and does not wish to be distracted!" The Khajiit growled, jogging along the path to the building. He wanted to get the job done and fast, thankfully he did not run into Varric or The Ironbull.

* * *

By the time Dar'Thedar made it to the Chantry, he could already hear Cassandra and Cullen arguing about something. He huffed in disappointment at the thought, knowing **WHO** they are arguing about but the reason was unclear. The Khajiit walked down the hall and closer to the voices, not at all fazed when he approached the door. Dar'Thedar stopped for a moment to listen, half hoping they were not really arguing about him.

"You think he is capable of doing such a thing!" That voice was Cassandra for sure.

"Of course! Maker given or not, I know he CAN do it!" Cullen for sure, Dar'Thedar knew that tone anywhere.

"Not without a price!" Josephine argued as well.

"Who said he would ask for a price!" Lelianna joined in on the argument as well.

"Josephine is right, if we send him on his own again? who knows what he could be planning next!" Cassandra raised her voice.

This was not good at all, Dar'Thedar could already see their glares on him if he walked in. So instead of walking in and seeing what they needed, he turned away and walked back to his hut. A place where he wouldn't be judged for being how he is, it slightly hurt to know that's how they felt about him. So without a word to anyone, he snuck back to his hut but froze when he saw someone there.

"Solas... What are you doing in Dar'Thedar's hut?" The Khajiit carefully walked closer, spotting one of his special jars in the elf mage's hand.

Solas examined the jar carefully before glancing over at the Khajiit, "I think the real question is, Why do you have a jar filled with blood?" His voice calm yet it held a stern tone.

Dar'Thedar wanted to expose himself but couldn't, if Solas went missing? Everyone would be looking for him, no doubt pointing fingers first before the search "Dar'Thedar uses blood for his potions, something his people use to make poisons and cures." He lied, his expression calm and unwavering.

"Oh? And might I ask "What" kind of blood is in this jar?" Solas questioned, looking at the Khajiit a bit sceptical since he couldn't fully trust him.

"Ram blood, nothing more."

Solas did not believe him though from what he could see, the Khajiit looked a bit ill around the eyes and the fact that his snout is dry. So instead of questioning the giant cat's methods of potions and such, the Mage gave the jar back before heading back to his hut. Dar'Thedar held the jar close like it was his last, it annoyed him that he was the one with the curse. The so-called 'Gift from the Maker' or whatever they called that woman, He loathed it though not as much as he did with his father.

* * *

Elsewhere in Thedas, hidden far deep in the isolated part of the desert. Stood an old Temple of Dumat, a crumbling Temple but still usable for those who still remember it. Inside was the ever slowly growing army of Mages, Rogues and warriors alike, among them was the man named Livius Erimond. A small minded mage some would say, though no one dared to speak it out loud in front of the man.

As Erimond walked through the halls with two guards as his side, He approached a black door held shut by chains and magical wards. **BOOM! **came the first sound, making the two large doors shake violently. The Mage took a step back with caution and smirked, he knew what was making those noises behind the black doors.

"Is it a dragon?" One guard would ask, holding the helm of his blade just in case.

"No, it is not." Erimond answered in a low tone, "This here is what we definitely need, something just as powerful as our strange enemy." taking a step closer to touch the vibrating metal, the two guards looked at each other for questions. The Mage was all too glade to answer that question for them, "Our Elder One will be most pleased to know about this one..." He turned his head towards the two guards and smirked wickedly "We will send it in our master's absents, give our enemies something to fear."

Before any one could question him about it, Erimond let out a chuckle that only a madman would do.

* * *

Back at Haven, Dar'Thedar and his group returned from their last mission. The Khajiit sighed heavily when he saw everyone celebrating and dancing, having a feeling that they saw the it disappear too.

Dar'Thedar looked over at his exhausted group, it wasn't easy shutting a Rift but they got it done. His team looked at him curiously as to why he looked at them, The Khajiit smiled cheerfully before giving them a thumb's up. Cassandra was just about to question the reaction when Varric, stopped her from ruining the moment by tapping her arm.

They watched the Khajiit turn away from them, Iron Bull saw the creature's tail twitch a bit. A sign that their mission was not yet over, he shook his head in thought that it might be nothing.

"Go have fun, our mission is complete and you all look exhausted." Dar'Thedar said with a calm tone, walking over to his hut to relax at his camp.

The moment he was alone in his own little sanctuary, He immediately grabbed his ingredients and started mixing them together. Something in the air told him that a dark energy will soon cover the sky, a darkness that he feared that will harm all that he guarded. "Akatosh, Alduin, Paarthurnax!" He called out, grabbing his herbs to lite it and placed it in a small bowl. He took the bowl outside with him and placed it near the lake, where he kneeled down and held his hands up to the sky just as the GreyBeards would.

Waan hi vis hon dii faan,

Zu'u faan voknau hin uld ahrk suleyk!

joriin praag-

**(**If you can hear my call,

I call upon your might and power!

People need-**)**

Before Dar'Thedar could finish his prayer, the could of the Chantry bell went off. The ground rumbled under the Khajiit's knees, people in the village are in a stir from the bell. This alerted the Khajiit so he immediately got up and ran to the gates, spotting his advisers talking about something important.

Dar'Thedar quicken his pace but before he could reach them, a strange boy with a odd looking hat took down some men. People that the Khajiit did not know nor heard them approach, the boy stopped the Khajiit in his tracks and started explaining. Or something like that.

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help." The strange boy said eagerly "People are coming to hurt you." He lowered his head a bit "You probably already know."

"If Dar'Thedar knew, he would have done something about it before." The Khajiit replied, "But what is happening?" He questioned, looking around carefully and sniffing the air.

"The Templars come to kill you." Cole answered the Khajiit's question, not at all happy with the news he brought.

"Templars!"

Dar'Thedar turned his head at the familiar voice, seeing Cullen approach with his sword in hand. Cole stepped away in caution of the ex-Templar, not feeling safe around the man at the moment.

"Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" Cullen questioned a bit sternly, looking at both men.

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you." Cole leaned in close to Dar'Thedar "You took his mages."

The Khajiit looked at him with one eyebrow raised, he did know the name but not who "The Elder One" is. "There." Cole turned to point at the hills near the mountains, "I know that man... but this is not the Elder One I spoke of..." He glared a bit at the sight. "This creature is very angry that you took the Elder One's mages."

With no time to waste, Dar'Thedar turned to face the ex-Templar. "Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!" He commanded, a little desperate at this moment.

"Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this **monster. **We must control the battle." Cullen replied, "Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He pointed before glancing at the distance.

Cullen went off to prepare the mages, while Dar'Thedar waved down his group to follow him. He hated having to cut their break short but it was needed, the Khajiit looked at Cole before running over to where he needed to go.

_"I know you well and you know me too, boy!"_

A Voice echoed in the wind in hush, hissing tone as Dar'Thedar fought the approaching enemy. The words sounded almost like dragon tongue, though a little thick but it was there.

_"I will come for you and when I do. You will wish you never saw my FACE!"_

The last word made the ground shake, causing friend and foe to fall back. Dar'Thedar did his best to stay on his feet before attacking the falling Red Templars, using his claws to slash at either their throats or faces.

"We cannot give up! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!" Dar'Thedar yelled to encourage his group, earning a fist to the face by the man he was attacking.

_"Are you sure about that statement?"_ A dark chuckling voice replied.

"No... It can't be..." Dar'Thedar looked leaned up from the ground, looking at the one who spoke. Fear crept into his mind at the sight, he could not believe who he was looking at.

* * *

Sorry to stop it from there, I had a lot going on and so little time to write. BUT! I am back to continue this and hope you all like this chapter, so please leave a review to let me know what you think :3 see you all in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Our Time is nothing but a Joke**

"Are you sure about that statement?" A dark chuckling voice replied.

"No... It can't be..." Dar'Thedar leaned up from the ground, looking at the one who spoke. Fear crept into his mind at the sight, he could not believe who he was looking at.

"Could that be?" Varric muttered quietly to himself, looking at the figure standing before Dar'Thedar. He could not believe his eyes, even pinching himself at this moment would not change a thing.

Cassandra and the rest of the group were busy fighting when they glanced over, some saw a monster and others just stood speechless. Cullen glared in disgust at the stranger as he prepared his weapon, The spy master frowned to see who led the Red Templars.

Dar'Thedar was grabbed by the Red Templars and forced to kneel, his back forced forward in a bowing position. His arms held back and high enough to hard him painfully, the khajiit hissed to the pain but refused to look up. The figure scoffed before approaching the captive with a smirk, reaching out with one hand and forced the khajiit's up to look at him.

"Do not be rude to your FATHER!"

Everyone who knew the older Khajiit stood in shock, while the others continued to fight off the enemy. Varric wanted to run over to greet his old friend though, it seemed someone chose the wrong group. Lilliana stayed by the Dwarf's side and protected him, keeping the enemy at bay with her arrows.

"Dovahkiin, you shou-"

"Do not give me that greybeard crap!" The older Khajiit yanked Dar'Thedar's head "I know you abandoned that life the moment you could fight, thief." He hissed in anger, forcing the younger Khajiit to stand up "Now let me teach you what happens to thieves who steal!"

Before anyone could do or say anything, Dar'Thedar was thrown across the snow with great force. At this moment Cullen closed the gates of Heaven, trying to keep everyone who made it in safe. IronBull led his charge to the west wing, Solas and the group led the refugees to the chantry for safety.

"What about Thedar? We can't just leave the guy out there, getting his ass beaten by that maniac!" Dorian tried reasoning with Cullen, being held back by Cassandra and BlackWall with all their might.

"That 'maniac' is Sabriz, Dar'Thedar's father and the one who almost destroyed Kirkwall!" Cullen said with anger, not mad at his furry friend but at the creature who dared to show his face again.

"Not to mention the BASTARD CAN SPEAK TO DRAGONS!"

Everyone went silent to look over at the Dwarf who spoke, Varric was usually calm at things that happened but he knew. The writer knew Sabriz well enough to know the khajiit could do unspeakable things, dragons was one of them and almost having the power of a god.

"I know... a path to get out of here..."

The people looked to the priest before feeling the ground below them rubble, Cullen knew that and immediately asked the priest. They didn't have time to question him nor wanted to ask, Varric hoped and prayed to whoever that they could protect Dar'Thedar.

* * *

"So, you dare enter the world that I-!" Sabriz growled "have been longing to return to!" he kicked the younger Khajiit in the side, making him roll slowly towards the catapolt. "Look at you now, a thief AND a hero to a world soon to fall." The older Khajiit reached down and forced his son to stand, watching him stagger a bit before releasing a shout. Dar'Thedar let out a yelp of pain as he flew back by the Thu'um, knocking the wind out of him when he hit the catapolt back first.

"PATHETIC RUNT! You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a son!" Sabriz casually walked up to Dar'Thedar with a chuckle, "But I must not be so cruel to the thief, for my master... wants what you stole." he stood aside for the approaching tall figure, the older Khajiit smirked at the other with great glee.

Dar'Thedar sat slouched against the wood behind him, holding his wounded side and panting heavily from the abuse he recieved from his father. Even though he hated the man for ignoring him all those years, he used to look up to him in great awe but now that changed.

"Creature, you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

"Who are you, what spell have you used on my father!" Dar'Thedar demanded, earning a laugh from Sabriz.

"You speak as though you do not unstand but know me, know me. Know you have pretended to be." The creature slowly approached Dar'Thedar "Exalt The Elder One! The _will_ That is Corypheus!"

Sabriz chuckled softly and approach the two, watching as Corypheus pointed at the young Khajiit. The older Khajiit smirked at the sight of the runt struggling, enjoying the enterainmment of how this will play out.

"YOU WILL KNEEL."

"I WILL NOT KNEEL TO YOU OR ANYONE!" Dar'Thedar growled but his temper calm, he glanced at the mountain side. spotting a arrow with fire at the end, he smirked before standing up straight.

"I am not asking, I am commanding. Because power is not yours to give, but that will not stop me." Corypheus held up a strange looking orb that glowed red, "I am here for the _Anchor_. The process of removing it begins NOW." He thrust out his right hand, using his power to activate the power.

Dar'Thedar's cursed hand twitched and started to rise on it's own, he immediately gripped his arm. He could feel it tingling and pinch in slight pain, he hissed and bared his teeth.

"It is your fault, "Herald." You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, And instead of dying, You stole its purpose." Corypheus put more force into his power, slowly raising his hand and glaring at the creature. "I do not know how you survived, But what marks you as "Touched," What you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens." putting pressure on the Anchor, he watched as the young Khajiit fell to his knees. Sabriz carefully circled his son with a wicked smirk, not showing a care in the world.

"And you used the Anchor to undo my work? The Gall!"

Dar'Thedar chuckled at the words "You think I am an angel sent from Sovngarde?" He looked at the two with hatred though he smirked, "May Alduin show you no mercy!" The young Khajiit roared and reached for his pocket, pulling out a flask of red liquid.

Sabriz froze at the sight and his eyes widen in shock, "NO!" he shouted when he tackles Corypheus out of the way. He raised his head "_GOL HAH DOV_!" was released into the night sky, bending the will of the unknown dragon as it obeyed. Sabriz had to act fast to get them out of there, knowing what liquid Dar'Thedar held in his hand.

"Release me, you fool!" Corypheus demanded.

"No!" Sabriz replied with a hiss, forcing his master onto the dragon and hopping on aswell. He was not willing to fight the runt just yet, he kicked the dragon's side and off into the air they went. Hearing the wicked laugh of the 'Herald' as they flew, bats from all corners of the forest made their way towards the call. Some blocking the view of the enemies escape.

Just as Sabriz thought it was safe to slow the dragon's speed, a red energy ball nicked his side and sucked nearly half the life out of him. He hissed and lowered his body to shield Corypheus, he sight caught where the energy was heading.

"UP!" He demanded and yanked on the dragon's horn down, they went higher into the air. The sounds of rumbling snow shook the ground below them, feeling the vibrations while disappearing into the sky.

* * *

Dar'Thedar forced himself across the snow, holding his side as he struggled to escape the avalanche. He did not bother to look down when a board broke and the snow caved in. Dragging the Khajiit out and out of death's door, He hit the ground hard and rolled to his side.

Laying there for a moment to get some air back into his lungs, the young Khajiit thought about his father. The bastard literally tried to kill him and for what, he did not know but that could be answered later.

Dar'Thedar sighed heavily and forced himself to stand up, holding his side as he looked around the cave. There was no going back so he moved forward, he had to get back to the others and warn them. A small bit of blood dripped from his side as he limped, using his free hand to heal his wounded leg first.

"By the nine divines..."

He looked down at his leg to see it healed perfectly, he smiled in approval and started to jog deeper into the tunnel. His ears twitched at the strange sounds, so without taking a chance at being polite. Dar'Thedar prepared himself and used a conjuring up a sword, muffling his steps to sneak up on the enemy.

When he came around the corner of the tunnel, he saw three to four creatures roaming aimlessly. "They are blocking my path..." Dar'Thedar whispered to himself, he jumped out to attack the creatures. Before he could take the first strike, his blood covered hand mindlessly thrust it self out and shot a makeshift rift. The Khajiit was dumbfounded at what just happened, watching those monsters get sucked into the rift before disappearing.

"By the... What in the name of Akatosh?" He looked down at his bloody hand, wondering what could of made him do such a thing.

He shrugged and just kept going, if it helped him get by faster then he would accept it. He continued his way through till he felt a cold breeze and heard snow, a sound he is thankful to hear as he moved along.

* * *

It felt like he was back at High Hrothgar, the smell of incense and hearing the usual arguments that the greybeards would have. Just before Dar'Thedar could even think of sleeping in, the young Khajiit's eyes shot open and quickly sat up "Arngeir!"

Everyone fell silent at the shouting and looked towards the tent, Thedar had his arm reached out to no one and was panting heavily.

"Who is Arm-gear?" A woman asked, no doubt it was mother Giselle.

Dar'Thedar gulped and slowly lowered his arm, "It's Arngeir and... He was my old mentor." calming himself down, the Khajiit looked around carefully.

"By the way you thrashed in your sleep, it seems he was in trouble?" Mother Giselle spoke softly, watching the people go back to business.

"I... do not know exactly... I could not hear him over the sounds of those fools yelling." He pointed at Cullen and the others arguing.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you." The Chantry mother looked over, "The enemy could not follow, And with time to doubt, we turn to blame." she turned her head to watch the camp fight. "Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

"I agree yet, do we even know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Dar'Thedar questioned, moving the covers so he could place his feet on the ground.

"We are no sure where _we_ are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." Mother Giselle replied, speaking in a low tone so not to worry anyone.

"That, Or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack."

_You like saying "Or" a lot, don't you?_ Dar'Thedar thought, not daring to say that one out loud.

"I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Yes but right now, Cullen and the rest need me." The young Khajiit moved, only to have his arm calmly held by the woman.

"Another heated voice won't help, even yours. Perhaps especially yours." She gently guided the Khajiit back to his seat, "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... And fall." reaching out, she gently stroked Dar'Thedar's furry head "And now, we have seen him _Return_."

The young Khajiit started to softly purr at the touch, "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trails seem ordained." Giselle spoke, trying to make the man understand. "That is hard to accept, no? What "we" have been called to endure? what "we." perhaps, must come to believe?"

"I barely escaped the avalanche, i did not die." Dar'Thedar looked to the woman, not sure how to explain what really happened.

Mother Giselle cupped the Khajiit's head softly with both hands, "Of couurse, And the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw." She released him and sat back on her chair, "Or perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are _Not_ with us?"

"Nord woman, I just do not see how my believes matter. Lies or Truths, Corypheus is real and mere words cannot stop him." Dar'Thedar stood up from his bed, walking to the entrance of the tent. He sighed heavily and looked among the people, unsure of how he could protect them against Corypheus and Dovahkiin.

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled._

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come._

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come._

_The shepard's lost_

_And his home is far_

_Keep to the stars_

_The dawn will come_

_Bare your blade_

_And raise it high_

_Stand your ground_

_The dawn will come._

Dar'Thedar looked over at Mother Giselle after witnessing the people bow to him, She walked to his side and gave a small smile to the people.

"An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." She said before walking away, letting the Khajiit think it over carefully.

Dar'Thedar did not even get a moment to himself before Solas walked over, the two shot glares at each other. The elf Mage walked by with his staff in hand, before lightly hitting the Khajiit's shoulder.

"A word?" was all that he said, making his way over to an open area away from camp.

_You dare to hit me, I'll make this trip embarrassing for you! _"Solas! That is not how my people court each other!" He yelled from across the camp, walking over while hearing people muffle their laughter.

Solas glared but grinned to himself "Oh but I do not fancy myself with animals!"

Dar'Thedar was prepared to smack that grin off his face, though he was inturrpted by Varric who walked in. Turning to the people who took that as an insult to their leader, the Dwarf held up his hands and quickly grabbed Dorian's wrist.

"Easy people, it's just a joke between 'Chuckles' and 'Furball'! No harm in it!" Varric announced, glancing Dorian and spoke low enough for only him to hear "Easy Sparkles, I doubt Solas is making a move on your little crush."

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! No seriously, even though i had one review on Chapter 8. I still find myself excited to write this chapter, so i hope to see you all on chapter 10!

If you have any suggestions or like what you just read, please a reveiw

Thanks again :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Strange Visit**

Two weeks and every single day, new people arrive at Skyhold from all corners of Thedas. The place reminded Dar'Thedar of the time he visited Winterhold prisons, except it's outside and smells of bird crap. Dar'Thedar picked up a huge stone and walked over to the wall, placing the stone on top before retrieving another. The Khajiit wanted to help rebuild the place before doing anything, Removing his shirt was not one of them but it was _HOT_ today. For him at least.

He put his main job on pause to help fix up the castle, rebuilding the main wall was the first thing on the Khajiit's list. He needed this job to get his mind off of what happened, no one saw him but his beastly form scared him. The thought of how he thirst for blood so badly, the memory of seeing those who were trapped. It sent shivers up his spine so cold that he could actually feel ice forming...

wait a minute...?

Dar'Thedar turned his head in time to catch children throwing snowballs at him, the small patch of snow was created by Dorian who acted like he did nothing. The Khajiit laughed at the children who ran, Dar'Thedar abandoned his job for a moment to chase the kids. Mentally thanking them for pulling him away from his dark thoughts, he needed a better distraction.

Dorian watched the Inquisitor play with the little ones, the Tevinter mage lightly gripped his sleeve at the thought stroking that furry head. He shook his head with a grin and walked back into the castle, Cassandra scowled at the sight before muttering something under her breath.

* * *

Solas roamed the castle after hearing what had happened, the Elf mage looked for Dorian but that mage was long hiding from him. So he thought of looking for the Inquisitor, which was not hard of a search considering Cullen reported the man retreating to his quarters. Solas walked up the stairs to the room, hearing faint rumbling and another voice. Most likely Iron Bull.

_It could not hurt to eavesdrop a little, could it? _Solas thought, quieting his steps as he took each step up the stairs.

...

Sounds of foot steps could be heard, indicating two people are in the room.

...

"Solas, do you know where-"

"Ssshh!" Solas hushed both Varric and Vivienne, pointing at the room and tapped his left ear. Both the Dwarf and mage woman glanced at each other, before listening in on what is happening.

...

"Harder!" Dar'Thedar's voice hitched, a hissing sound could be heard.

"...What?" Iron Bull said, a little confused.

"I said _HARDER_!" The Khajiit demanded with a low growl.

...

The eavesdroppers looked among each other for questions, Solas thought something violently unsettling.

Vivienne thought the two up stairs were working out, keeping it to herself though with a small hint of a grin on her lips.

Varric had a pretty good idea on what was going on, remembering he once walked in on Hawke and Fenris. _Accidentally_, of course.

"What are you three doing?" Cassandra walked in, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Quiet! they will hear you, Seeker." Varric whispered, looking back up at the stairs. Cassandra scuffed and shook her head, though before she could go farther up.

_**CRACK!**_

...

"Whoa!? Boss, you alright?" Iron Bull questioned, hearing that sounded like a bone broke.

Dar'Thedar panted heavily, dropping to his knees and holding his side.

"When I said "Ride The Bull", I did not expect this at all." Iron Bull had to admit, the Inquisitor is strong for someone half his size.

..

"Riding the Bull?" Cassandra whispered questioningly, looking over just in time to see Varric leave the room fast.

Solas tilted his head a little before sneaking up just enough to peak in, Vivienne followed to see what was happening.

.

Dar'Thedar forced himself back on his feet, blood dripping from his mouth when he looked to Iron Bull. His ears flatten against his head when he bared his teeth, taking another swing at him but poorly missed. Bull dodged and slammed his elbow right into the Khajiit's right shoulder, earning another loud crack before he hit the floor.

"You know, Boss. Attacking me in blind rage won't help, you have to strike faster even if you are in pain." Bull lectured, moving to help the the Khajiit back up.

"Pain does not exist in this body..." Dar'Thedar breathed out, wrapping his good arm around Iron Bull's neck. "Not while my father still exists in this world..." He winced at the sharp pain in his chest, having Bull walk him over to the bed and sat him down carefully.

"Strong words but, can you back them up?" Iron Bull questioned, grabbing elfroot potion and uncorking it so his boss can drink it.

"Oh shut up, you saw my display." Dar'Thedar chuckled weakly, wincing again before having Bull tilt the bottle near his lips. The Khajiit drank it like water but grimaced, wishing Iron Bull had not broken his healing arm earlier.

"So" Cassandra popped out from hiding, acting casual while the others flee the room before they were caught. "From what I was told and heard from, "Riding the Bull" involved more intimacy and less... violence."

"I thought that's what the boss wanted, given how he spoke and use of language." Iron Bull chuckled, popping the Khajiit's shoulder back into place. Dar'Thedar growled through gritted teeth and hissed, now _REALLY_ wishing he could heal himself.

"If I were to ever get intimate with anyone, it won't be any of you two." Dar'Thedar huffed and slipped off his bloody shirt, using it to wipe away the blood from his mouth. Iron Bull grinned and ruffled the man's furry head before standing up, placing the half empty bottle on the night stand.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and walked back down stairs, She didn't want any part of what those two were doing. Iron Bull sat next to Dar'Thedar to give the guy some company, knowing the man was probably going to be sore later.

"So... this "_Sabriz_" guy, he's your father?" Iron Bull asked, trying to start a conversation to end the awkward silence.

"As one might expect, though he is nothing to me..." Dar'Thedar itched his chin "My uncle Cicero acted more like a father, given that he taught me everything I know.. except the Thu'um, that part came from my mentors." He chuckled softly, glancing over at the open window as he felt cool breeze blowing in.

"So you hate him for abandoning you?" The Qunari looked at the Khajiit, wondering if that rage is from such petty hatred.

"No.. I hate him for something more but I... cannot place it, I know it is there, it's just..." Dar'Thedar struggled to think it through, unsure of the Why when his body knew.

Iron Bull sat there without a word, pressing the matter seemed to only deepen the Inquisitor's thoughts. So the Qunari stood up and patted his boss on the head, ending it here would be better for both parties. Dar'Thedar was done trying to stop people from touching his head, including Solas which was rare and only caught the elf when the Khajiit was a sleep.

* * *

When morning arrived, Dar'Thedar dropped from the high wooden beams without making a sound. He smirked at his unsuspecting victim but before he could even grab those big horns, Dorian appeared from who-knows-where and used his powers to freeze the Khajiit. Iron Bull felt the chill when he looked to Dorian and then up, the Inquisitor looked just as dumbfounded as the Qunari.

"I must say, does all your leaders back home act like this?" Dorian questioned, walking over with his hand still in the air to keep Dar'Thedar up. "Because here, I am certain that the nobilities would not like this one bit."

"So you want to change him?" Solas walked over, looking at both party members. "From what I can understand, I highly doubt you can make a change."

"Solas is right, even Vivienne couldn't get the boss to change outfits." Iron Bull pointed out, though it was a small detail.

"Yes but strutting about like an idiot in tight clothes, won't change anything!" Dorian protested, forgetting Dar'Thedar for the moment.

"Dorian is right, not even Cullen could train the Inquisitor to sit still." Vivienne joined the group, enjoying a bit of gossip. Even if that said '_Gossip_' was within earshot.

"What do you expect from Furball? You can't force him into something he doesn't understand." Varric walked over and tapped Dorian's shoulder, pointing at the still frozen Khajiit. Dorian waved Iron Bull to move away, letting the furball drop to his feet.

"What we need is something to distract him, like a ball or going out finding rifts?" Solas said while thinking of a perfect idea, not wanting the people to think they are following a madman.

"The boss has more energy then any of us, he got the children so tired that they fell asleep." Iron Bull chuckled, pointing over at a kid sleeping on Varric's chair.

"Not to mention he fights like an angry drag-" Verric was interrupted by a loud roar, alerting everyone to turn their heads to the doorway.

"By the Maker, What is _THAT_!"

Dar'Thedar walked in with a small infant dragon in his arms, he purred and cooed at the creature with a smile. "While you all were busy gossiping, I forgot to mention I found this little one. She would make an excellent distraction." His shirt already torn from the dragonling's claws, cuddling her and chuckling.

The gossip party ended the moment Iron Bull muttered, "This shit keeps getting weirder and weirder." Before walking off, everyone but Varric left to either get away or work. The dwarf studdied the Inquisitor's sudden mood change, the Kajiit was once very active and now he stood there calm. _Well, whatever makes him happy and stay out of trouble. _Varric thought and smiled, walking away and not wanting to question on WHERE the boss found the creature.

* * *

During the day, Dar'Thedar spent most of his time tending to Meetings and discussing battle tactics. Cullen still had a hard time figuring out where the Inquisitor found the dragon, Josephine just kept her distance and remained calm. Even when the dragonling hopped on the table, sniffing the maps and knocking over small towers.

Leliana was the opposite from the rest, she enjoyed seeing a small change in the once broody, stuck-up Inquisitor. Cassandra was just about ready to kill the thing, if the dragon decided to attack them all. Dar'Thedar reached over to pick up his pet and sat her tiny form on his head, wondering if the dragonling was the runt and late hatcher.

"My apologies, I could not leave her alone in my quarters." Dar'Thedar apologized, fixing up the two maps and all the things knocked over.

"No, of course not." Cassandra grumbled, glaring at both the dragon and Khajiit.

The Khajiit ignored the woman and went back to work, explaining his battle strategy and how his group could circle the group of Red Templars. One distracts the group while the others, they could pick off the enemy one by one. Though that plan was shrugged off by Cassandra's own idea, pointing out that the enemy might end up spreading out.

Cullen sighed as he looked the two strategies over, wondering if both could work better. Josephine came up with the idea of having the nobilities pitch in, Leliana suggested they use her scouts instead.

Meanwhile the dragonling watched from her perch on her new parent's head, curious as to why the creatures are pointing at the flat tree. She yawned and huffed, moving to jump off so she could walk around. Making her way to the door when an armor human walked in, allowing her to walk out the open door and down the hall.

Dar'Thedar saw her leave but said nothing, allowing the dragonling to go cause a bit of trouble. Hopefully enough trouble to make him leave the Meeting, he couldn't take Cassandra's brooding.

"My lord Inquisitor, there are some elves here who wish to speak with you." The soldier anounced. "Very well, I will meet with them." Dar'Thedar replied before dismissing the soldier, He looked to his advisors and bowed his head. "I shall return." He turned away and made his leave, thanking Akatosh that he could get away from that bunch.

The Inquisitor walked down the hallways, walking past Josephine's office where his pet decided to nap. He grinned at her sight as he kept walking, the Khajiit knew nobles never heard of the word "Wait a moment". So if he stopped for a second to breath, they would start barging in and start demanding his presences. "Am I to believe that _**You, **_of ALL creatures. Are the "Hero" of this land?"

Dar'Thedar pulled his eyes away from his pet to glare at the one insulting him, but before he could even think of arguing. His narrowed eyes changed to one of shock, standing before him was a High Elf. Not just any high elf but a Thalmor, the Khajiit rubbed his eyes for a moment to get a second take. _I'm not imagining it!_

"It is good that we found you, Ambassador. The Thalmor and I have been dreading the idea of losing you to this..." The high elf motioned his hand to the castle, his face showing a bit of disgust "this place." He smiled kindly, walking over and using his powers to fix up the Khajiit's shirt.

The other members of the Thalmor immediately started roaming the place, already making plans for redecorating the castle. Dar'Thedar raised an eyebrow before looking to the high elf, crossing his arms and stood up straight.

"I allow me to introduce myself, I am Ondolemar. Your second in command, My Lord."

"What!?" Cullen stood by the throne in shock, looking at the Inquisitor and the oddly tall elf.

* * *

Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I had fun writing it though a bit of a struggle at the start, well let me know what you think and i hope to see you all on chapter 11


End file.
